The present invention relates generally to appointment alarms, and more specifically, to delaying appointment alarms.
An appointment alarm is an alarm that is designed to make a sound or some other signal at a specific time. Common uses of these alarms includes awakening people from sleep and reminding individuals of appointments. Appointment alarms may use sound, light, and/or vibration. To stop the alarm, a hardware or software toggle may be activated. Many appointment alarms may automatically stop the alarm if left unattended long enough. Appointment alarms may be executed by mobile phones, watches, alarm clocks, clock radios, computers, laptops, tablets, calendar software, and the like.